blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Track
is the 18th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the third Race Car Adventures episode. Description When Swoops loses his rotor, Blaze and AJ take a special racetrack up to the sky to track it down and retrieve it. Meanwhile in VelocityVille, Crusher tries to get his robo-cloud to make it rain, but ends up in a rather messy situation. Synopsis At the beginning, Swoops is taking Blaze, AJ and Gabby for a ride through the clouds and Blaze greets the viewers and explains the situation. When Swoops flies inside one of them, Blaze reveals that clouds are made from tiny water drops that float together with each other. They continue flying as a cloud song is heard. Swoops eventually comes upon an incoming storm and tries to turn back, but a little birds is stuck in the storm so he charges into the storm clouds to free him. After saving the bird however, the wind starts to pick up, and a branch hits Swoops’ rotor so hard, it comes loose and flies away. Without his rotor, Swoops drops down out of the sky and lands in a mud puddle. Because Swoops cannot fly without his rotor as it pushes air down and lifts him up, he is forced to stay where he is until he gets it back. Blaze promises to find the rotor for him, but Swoops is worried as the rotor is flying very fast and wonders what he'll do to catch up. To answer, Blaze turns himself into a super fast race car and heads off. Approaching a mountain, Blaze spots the rotor flying away and disappears after crossing an unfinished track. Blaze then spots a mysterious button and when he presses it, a track materializes and goes into the clouds, revealing it to be a Sky Track. Blaze decides to take the track to get to the rotor and sets off as Ready For Takeoff is heard. Meanwhile, down on the ground, Gabby is cleaning Swoops, but he’s upset as he cannot fly or move around without his rotor. Gabby and the bird cheer him up saying Blaze and AJ will bring it back soon. On the Sky Track, the track suddenly changes colors to look like a rainbow, just before it starts raining. AJ notes that rain is made when the water drops in a cloud come together and make bigger drops which get so heavy they fall out. When Blaze slips on the puddles and almost falls off, AJ helps by steering him around them. He also steers Blaze onto the color strips on the track that are dry with the viewer’s help, and they escape the rain and go on. Meanwhile in VelocityVille, Crusher and Pickle are driving through town as race cars themselves, but Crusher can’t keep up with Pickle as he’s getting hot and needs to cool down. Pickle spots a little rain cloud nearby and stands under it, but Crusher refuses to join him as he claims it won’t make enough water for him, so he makes a giant robo-cloud for himself. However, when the cloud fires up for him, instead of dropping rain it drops waffles all over him to his disgust. Blaze and AJ continue driving until it begins to snow; AJ shows that snow is made when the water in a cloud freezes to ice and sticks together until it falls out. Blaze spots the rotor overhead, which continuously knocks some snow off mountains causing an avalanche which blocks their way. To get over the snow piles, Blaze decides to use giant ice blocks as ramps to jump over them. He speeds up fast enough with help from the viewers, and with that, gets over all the snow. Meanwhile, Pickle is still playing under the rain cloud, Crusher still refusing to come with him because of his robo-cloud, when he asks it to rain again, it does not rain water but instead rains baby bottles, much to his annoyance. Blaze continues driving, Gabby calling them reporting that Swoops is getting sad without his rotor. On the other line, Swoops converses with the little bird until Blaze promises him he will have the rotor soon. At that moment, they see the rotor up ahead and chase it. They eventually come to a field of storm clouds releasing lightning, which are created when the water inside a cloud bumps into each other to make an electric charge. If Blaze wants to get the rotor, he has to stay away from the clouds that are charging up, as they will release lightning. Blaze manages to find them with help from the viewers, escaping the storm just before he catches up to the rotor, which is almost at the end of the Sky Track. Realizing it’s their last chance before the track runs out, Blaze unleashes his Blazing Speed and grabs the rotor at last. He flies it back to Swoops where Gabby reattaches it to him and he can finally fly again. In the last scene, Pickle is now showering under the cloud, and Crusher refuses to join once again because of his robo-cloud. When he asks it to rain all the water it’s got, it doesn’t rain water as before but instead rains spaghetti and meatballs, which disgusts him while Pickle enjoys it. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Race Car Adventures episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes where the STEM song comes first Category:No transformation back Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze and AJ describe the STEM concept together Category:Episodes where AJ and Gabby describe the STEM concept together